


a particular visit

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [65]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Confessions, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Xander cares far too much for Corrin, and pushes himself to be able to visit her quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for centuries, thank god it's finally done  
> more shameless piss for my favorite big brother

When he has the chance to ride out early, before the rest of his siblings, and to see his younger sister sooner than expected, the crown prince takes it. He misses Corrin more and more lately, and he’s growing more aware as time goes on that his feelings aren’t exactly befitting of an older brother, but still he can’t stop himself from wanting to see her, or from taking every chance he can to go see her.

Sometimes, he tries to absolve himself of his guilt by reminding himself that she isn’t his sister by blood, that she’s only his sister in name, but then he remembers that she isn’t aware of it, and that she still sees him as a brother, that the rest of their family still sees her as a part of the family. He knows that what he feels for her is wrong, in that regard, but he’s fallen too hard for her to turn back now, even if he never does anything to pursue them.

On this particular day, he’s in a hurry to reach her before night, before it’s too late for them to spend too much time together. The next morning, the other three will be coming to see her as well, and so Xander rushes to get to Corrin, so fast that his two retainers can barely keep up with him.

However, there is something else spurring him on, though that predicament is also making it more difficult to keep up at this pace. He’s been in such a rush from the beginning that he’s taken no time to relieve himself, and by the time he realizes that this is becoming a  _ problem _ , he’s too close and too determined to reach her without any interruption. It’s nothing that he can’t handle.

But the constant jostling does not ease things up and, in fact, the trip seems to be a little longer than he remembered, or at least long enough that his need becomes torturous and that his bladder absolutely aches before he’s even there. Xander grits his teeth and presses on because, by now, he’s pushed himself so far that a little bit more doesn’t seem so bad, and he doesn’t want to stop now, especially not knowing that he would have to explain his reasoning to his retainers.

It hurts so badly at times that he almost regrets his decision, but his determination is greater than his need in his mind, and his desire to see Corrin as well. Each time he is jostled, he feels like he might lose it at any point, and his teeth are grit and his hands are tense by the time the fortress is finally in sight. He is well aware that he is near his limit, but he’s  _ close _ now, and that’s all that matters.

The guards let him past the first gate without any trouble, with Laslow and Peri following close behind, and he dismounts, his legs shaking as he hits the ground. There’s a servant at his side immediately, offering to take his horse, and he’s grateful for that, as he really doesn’t have much time left. He starts off at brisk pace, tense all over and just barely managing to contain the contents of his throbbing bladder as each step threatens to cause him to spill over.

When he’s mostly out of sight, he finds himself staggering a bit, his breathing growing more and more heavy, and he knows he’s in a very precarious situation, but he’s so close now that he hopes-

“Big brother!” Corrin calls out to him as she comes running, and he heart sinks. She must have heard he arrived and come to greet him, and if there’s any temptation that could keep him away from relief, it’s her.

He continues his stiff pace, acting as if he doesn’t notice her, but when she calls to him again, he turns and holds up a hand, mumbling, “I’ll be with you in one moment, little princess.”

“You can’t get away from me!” she teases, and at the rate he’s going, it’s easy for her to catch up to him, giggling all the while. “I missed you so much, there’s no way I’m letting you run off without giving me a hug!”

“Little princess, I-” But then she’s right in front of him, blocking his path for the moment, and before he work around her, she’s upon him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He’s always been more physically affectionate with her than the others, though he acts like that’s entirely at her insistence, and she expects a hug from him at this point.

But today, this hug is his downfall, and he struggles against her and he struggles against himself, but it’s all for nothing as she squeezes him just a bit too hard. After fighting against his bladder for so long, he has no fight left in him, and horror washes over him at the same time that relief does. It doesn’t take long for his pants to be completely soaked through and he can’t silence his low groan, nor can he finds the words to explain what’s happening to Corrin or apologize to he or anything. His knees buckle beneath him and he’s sure he would fall if it weren’t for the fact that he doesn’t want to risk falling on Corrin.

_ Corrin _ .

Even as intense relief washes over him, his bladder cramping as it empties itself, he can’t forget for a moment that he’s still trapped in his sister’s arms; that she must be growing just as soaked as he is. She gives the softest gasp, her arms falling to her sides, and Xander cannot remember ever being quite so humiliated in all his life. When she steps back, it’s just in time to watch the last trickle slow to a stop, the evidence of what just happened plain as day.

“B-big brother?” she asks softly.

“I…Little princess, I…” But there are absolutely no words to express how he’s feeling right now. He’s certain that she’s disgusted with him now, or, at best, that she pities him and thinks a little bit less of him for this. Xander hangs his head, a slow, shuddering sigh escaping him, and then…

And then Corrin throws her arms around him again, pulling him into a tighter hug than before.

“What are you...Corrin?”

“Don’t be sad, big brother,” is all that she says.

“But...you’re going to…” Of course, she’s already wet so he supposes it doesn’t matter, but still, he thinks she would at least show a little restraint.

“Nobody saw that but me, so just don’t be sad, okay?” She nuzzles her face against his chest, getting a bit closer than they normally do when they hug. Even in this state, he can’t help but notice that they’re closer than usual, though he’s sure that Corrin thinks nothing of it. She probably doesn’t realize what she’s doing, or perhaps he’s just thinking too much due to his own feelings, and that just makes him feel even more guilty.

“Corrin, that doesn’t... _ you _ still saw, and so I…”

“I just don’t want you to be sad,” she replies. “I know it must have been a long trip, and...and I got in your way, so it’s all my fault! It’s all my fault, big brother!”

He steps back out of their hug and she stares up at him with worried, sincere eyes, so he forces a smile and says, “Don’t worry, little princess. It isn’t your fault, but I’m not sad anymore, alright?”

“Do you mean it?”

“I do. Now, let’s get inside so I can try to clean myself up before anyone notices.” His dark clothes, coupled with the hallways they pass through inside, help conceal the incident from anyone they pass, and Corrin sticks close to his side all the while. Just being with her is enough of a comfort, though he still wishes she hadn’t seen him in such a state.

When they’re alone in her room, he says, “I suppose I’ll have to track down some spare clothes while mine are being washed. Do you think you can find something to fit me?”

“I can! But, um...do you need my help?”

“Help? With what, little princess?”

“With your laundry! I mean, I’m sure you’d want a servant to do it, but wouldn’t it be better if I took care of it? That way, they wouldn’t find out.”

“I didn’t think of it like that, but I can do my own laundry, in that case. I won’t make you clean up after me.”

“I can help! I actually know what I'm doing, believe it or not!” She looks so proud of herself that he nearly laughs.

“And just what are your servants having you do?” he teases her.

“I just like to help. Flora says I shouldn't, but Felicia says she likes the company.”

“Well, whatever the case, you don't have to help me.”

“Please, big brother!” Suddenly, there is an altogether new look on her face. “Just...give me your clothes.”

“Right this second? I don't even have anything to change into.”

“I...it's no big deal, right?”

“Little princess? What on earth do you mean?” And what does that look in her eyes mean? And why is she saying all of this like she wants him to undress in front of her? Against his wishes, he can feel his familiar lusts stirring up.

“I'm just your little sister…” Now, she won't meet his eyes. “You wouldn't care, would you?”

“We’re hardly young enough for that to still be appropriate.” Once, he thought she was so naive that such things went over her head, but now, he isn't sure. Now, he's wondering just how many things  _ haven't  _ gone over her head, and he remembers their hug from before.

“Big brother, I…”

He's acutely aware of how uncomfortable his cold, wet clothes are, and how odd it feels, growing aroused in this state. “I'm not sure what you're trying to say.”

“I'm sorry.” She hangs her head. “I have ulterior motives.”

“Wh...how do you mean?”

When she looks up, there are tears in her eyes. “I love you, but not like a sister should. You're my brother, but I...but I…”

In that moment, he realizes that all the times they felt too close, that she must have felt it too. He realizes that all this time, she's felt the same guilt he has, and he doesn't know if he should feel happy, or even more guilty because he won't be able to discourage her. She swallows hard before she continues.

“I love you and I want you...you know, as...as…” Covering her face with her hands, she cries, “You know what I mean!”

“Corrin...you...even right now?”

“So badly I can't stand it! I'm sorry if you hate me. I'm sorry I feel this way about you. You've always been such a good brother to me, and I've corrupted it!”

“Little princess, I...have had ulterior motives too. Haven't you noticed? I treat you different from the others because I care about you in a different way. I love you, but not as a brother should,” he confesses. There's so much he wants to tell her, including the secret of her birth, but he isn't sure if it's the right time, if it will ever be the right time. “But what do you mean? Why do you want me so much  _ now _ ?”

“You...you love me?” Her face lights up in a way he hasn't seen since her childhood. “You really do? In the same way I love you?”

“Yes, little princess. I have for so long,” he says. “And I want you as well, but...can you please explain? I doubt I seem very desirable right now.”

“I don't...I mean...I just do?”

“Why do you want to do my laundry so badly?”

“Big brother...d-don't worry about it, I…”

“Little princess.” He gives her a stern look, and she crumbles.

“I don't know! I don't know why it made me want you so bad! I don't understand it but please don't be mad! I know it's...strange…”

“It? Do you mean when I…?”

“I'm sorry,” she says softly.

Truth be told, Xander doesn't understand it either, and perhaps if it were anyone other than Corrin, he would be put off by it, but to know that she only wants him more because of something that would make others want him less...he would be a fool to be upset over that. And though he knows they should wait and resist temptation, until she knows more or until he finds a way for them to be together, he finds that he can't resist her anymore.

He kisses her, awkwardly at first, until they figure it out a little more, and all the while his hands work at her clothes, until he has to break the kiss to figure her outfit out. She insists on undressing him, and he feels her hands linger on his pants before she pulls them off, and she brings them closer to her face and inhales before she puts them down, likely thinking she's being discreet. It's incredibly obvious but he holds back his laughter, but when she kneels in front of him, taking his erection in her hand, laughing is the furthest thing from his mind.

“I'm sorry if this is no good, but I'll do my best,” she says, before parting her lips and slowly bringing him inside her mouth, running her tongue along the tip hesitantly. Xander has nothing to compare her to, and no way to tell her if she's no good at this, but in that moment he feels better than he ever has in his life, better than anything his own hand could cause.

She is slow and clumsy, and occasionally her attempts to bring him deeper into her mouth result in her gagging, but she slowly figures it out, until she's bobbing her head and rolling her tongue along his shaft, and he holds the back of her head and groans in pleasure. He wonders if there's a reason she's licking so thoroughly but he keeps that question to himself- though he isn't sure if he could speak now even if he wants to.

When he jerks back suddenly, he turns so that he doesn't face her directly, taking himself in hand and hastily finishing with a low groan. It's quick, he knows, but given the fact that it was his first time experiencing anything like that, he hopes that it's acceptable.

For a moment, he struggles to steady himself, breathing heavily while he attempts to recover, but once he has, he helps Corrin to her feet, leading her to her bed and gently pushing her onto her back. First, he uses his mouth on one of her breasts, sucking gently while his tongue traces shapes against her nipple, and then, when she's panting and whining, he does the same to her other breast.

By the time Corrin is writhing beneath him, he kisses down her stomach, lower until he's between her legs, privately hoping that he can manage this part. He buries his tongue within her after only a moment’s hesitation, and judging by the way she goes to pieces, he thinks it's safe to assume that he's doing it right, or at least well enough for her. She whimpers and moans and squirms until she's tensing and trembling, and then, with one short, sharp gasp, she's there and she relaxes.

“I hope that helped, little princess,” he murmurs, rising.

“Yes, big brother,” she murmurs. Her eyes widen and she says, “I’m sorry, should I not call you that anymore? It's just habit, I mean...I…”

“No, no, don't worry. I'm still you're older brother, and I always will be,” he replies, and though it feels wrong to say that, he knows it's true. Even if he loves her as more than a sister and even if she loves him as more than a brother, that part of their bond will never fade.

He doesn't know where their relationship will go, or how they will manage, or if they even have a future at all, and he knows he should feel guilty for what transpired today, but he can't feel anything but happy. After wanting her for so long, he has her, and he knows now that she returns his feelings. He never thought he'd be grateful for ending up in a situation where he pissed himself, but now, he supposes he's lucky, since things happened how they did.


End file.
